Such a circuit is disclosed in United Kingdom Patent Specification No. 1,404,078 and is extensively described in Applicants Netherlands Patent Application No. 8001136 having the same priority date.
Modern telephone sets have a large number of electronic circuits. In addition to the above-mentioned electronic line interruption arrangement for generating dial pulses sets of this type may inter alia also comprise an automatic current limiter device and a protection against surge voltage peaks on the subscriber's line.